The Lost Mermaid Princess
by Kanami Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: Mermaid melody Pichi pich pitch x naruto
1. Chapter 1

Name: Naruhi Uzumaki Namikaze (Lucia Nanami)

age: 12

Hair color: dirty blonde hair

eye color: light brown eyes

likes: ramen, her sister, her mother, training

dislikes: minato, sushi, almost all the villagers

personality: can be short-tempered, nice, sweet,

loyal, honest, elegant, graceful,hyper

* * *

Name: Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze

age: 26

likes: ramen, her two daughters, training

dislikes: sushi, Izul, orochimaru

personality: short-tempered, nice, kind, sweet, deadly, try not to get her provoked

* * *

Name: Natsumi Uzumaki Namikaze

age: 10

likes: ramen, her sister, her mom, training

dislikes: minato, sushi, Izul

personality: short-tempered, caring, sweet, loyal, honest, kind

hair color: red

eye color: neon purple


	2. Pink Pearl Voice

_'wow' thinking_

**"queen" talking to their ancestors**

Disclaimer:I do not own mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch or naruto

* * *

Naruhi awoke as usual. Her mother passing by her door just to wake her sister Natsumi up. No matter what she does her parents won't notice her. Their too engrossed in their training with Natsumi. The good thing is that she and Natsumi hang out. Thank god Natsumi didn't came out as a spoiled brat. if she did that would've been a pain in the ass to deal with. Naruhi has dirty blonde hair that passes just by her shoulders, and has light brown eyes. she sat up in her bed thinking of what to do. her parents hadn't even signed her up to school only Natsumi! of course that didn't meant that she would just sit around being lazy! the third hokage had help her with ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and gave her a book on fuinjutsu.

she did her normal routine and went to sit on the trees to look at the village and blue she didn't noticed a woman floating. The woman named Izul smirked.'so she's the pink mermaid princess anybody could tell because of that necklace'. Izul launched a water dragon towards Naruhi. She heard something and saw a water dragon coming towards her. She jumped on time. "who are you?" Naruhi asked. "my name is Izul and I was sent by my master to capture you Pink mermaid princess" she said and launched two water dragons to barely jumped on time because of how fast they ,Natsumi,and Minato came out of the house because they heard saw Naruhi getting attacked by a and Natsumi were about to jump and kill the woman when Minato held them back.

'why is this woman attacking me?' Naruhi's thoughts were cut short when her shell-locket was glowing.'what's happening?' she heard a voice say "say Pink Pearl Voice" before she could ask who it was she was snapped back to reality when a water dragon hit her in the got up and shouted "Pink Pearl Voice!" and she of her regular clothes she had a pink dress with a short skirt,lacy pink gloves,boots."this is...me?" Naruhi said."this outfit is...cute!"she exclaimed making her family and even Izul sweat-drop."sing mermaid princess"the same voice said.

"who are you?" Naruhi asked."what are you going to do now!"yelled Izul as she launched two more water dragons to Naruhi heard the rhythm of the song she used to sing when she was little.'this song...is the one I used to sing when I was a little kid' the water dragons came closer but Naruhi ignored she said:

"Pichi Pichi Pitch Voice Live Start!"

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete

tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

yoake mae kikoeta melody

sore wa totemo natsukashii

uta higashi no soraheto habtaku

tori tachi saa takarajima ni nukeru

chikamichi

nanatsu no umi no rakuen arashi no

yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame

inochiga mata umareru nanatsu no

kuni no merodia daremo ga itsuka

wa kokowo tabidatsu higa kitemo

watashi wa wasurenai"

"Love Shower Pitch" and she and Natsumi were staring at her in minato started at her angrily _'you weren't supposed to become powerful! I have to do something before this messes up Project M_' he was panting "so this is the power of the mermaid princesses"she muttered."how about an encore?" Naruhi posed."Next time this won't happen" Izul said and she disappeared."oh she disappeared" Naruhi she looked at her E-microphone."so this is the mermaid princess power".Kushina,Natsumi,and Minato went inside of the house so Naruhi wont know they saw everything.

Naruhi went to the house,ate dinner,brushed her teeth,took a shower,and dressed into her went to bed with one thought in mind _'if I'm a mermaid princess and Izul is hunting me is it possible that other people are hunting me?'_ and with that she went to asleep unaware of the surprises she will have .

**"we need to talk" **and she was pulled to her mindscape.

In a cave

Izul was kneeling in front of a man "Izul why have you failed me?" he asked."I', sorry master-sama please just give me a second chance" she pleaded."very well but tomorrow Eriru I want you to capture the pink mermaid princess" he said.


End file.
